gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESG(NTX)-001 Halcyon Gundam
|model number=ESG(NTX)-001 |unit type= |launched=77 S.E. |operators=49th Special Tactics Mobile Suit Team |known pilots=Thomas West |height=18.88 Metres |power plant=* |armaments=* x 2 (Mounted in head) * x 2 * x 2 * x 2 ** x 5 * x 4 (2 x stored in wrists; 2 x stored on waist) * x 2 ** |system features=*Assault Driver *Drive Surge System *N-TRAC III System *Panopticon Sensor Suit *Remote Weapon Control System *RISE System *VECTOR System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Isocarbon Superalloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in panoramic monitor/linear seat in torso |affiliation= |developed from= |universe=Solar Era}}The ESG(NTX)-001 Halcyon Gundam (aka Halcyon Gundam, Halcyon) is a Natural Transcendant-Use Close Quarter Mobile Suit piloted by Thomas West. Technology & Combat Characteristics Halcyon can be considered as Daybreaker's brother unit, both are designed for a Transcendant-type pilot and have had varying systems installed to accommodate this. Unlike Daybreaker, Halcyon is optimised for close combat, high speed and high mobility and achieves this through several multifunctional wing-shaped verniers and the VECTOR system. Even without its Transcendant-specific abilities, the Halcyon's frame has various weapons built into it to maximise combat effectiveness, along with a set of dual MPD thrusters built into the back of each forearm. These specialised thrusters, known as "Assault Drivers", are designed to drastically enhanced the strength and swing speed of Halcyon's strike when deployed, at the cost of exposing parts of the frame in order to fire. The Assault Drivers can be used in short and precise bursts, or fired for longer to overwhelm enemy defensive formations. By using the suit's N-TRAC system in concert with the Assault Drivers, a pilot can plot extremely precise and devastating strikes, however, the thrusters cannot be used constantly and require brief periods to allow the Drivers to cool doown and recharge. Halcyon' wings serve multiple purposes and are a crucial part of the suit; in addition to drastically improving the suit's speed and mobility, the wings can serve as an extension of the Storm Drive's Reichold Space, projecting it around the wings to dramatically increase the particle generation rate (referred to as "RISE Mode"). These "free" Reichold particles are then collected and channelled through the wings into the suit's condenser network. Using RISE Mode will usually create more particles than the suit can contain, forcing the pilot to start discharging as soon as it's activated. Most often this RISE Mode is used to produce a massive SR particle sphere from the Halcyon's hands, using its integrated R Field generators to contain it before hurling the sphere at a target. Alternatively, Halcyon's wings can fully envelop the suit within the subspace pocket, effectively moving the suit into hyperspace as part of the VECTOR System. This allows it to reemerge within normal space at a different location almost instantly, giving the appearance of teleportation. However, using the VECTOR System even for short distances can drain the suit's power reserves and require recharging before being used again, though the collectors in the Halcyon's wings can collect Reichold particles as it moves through hyperspace, allowing the Storm Drive's output to be used in maintaining the subspace field and safely dropping out. Furthermore, the system is most effective while being piloted by a fully awakened Natural Transcendant, capable of sensing the rough locations of individuals in real space and interfacing with the suit to plot a course that emerges within an empty location. This combination of the pilot's higher awareness and suit's advanced sensors allows the system to be used without the risk of materialising within an object in real space, causing catastrophic damage to both Halcyon and the target should it happen. Armaments ;* :Standard light weaponry mounted on the head of the mobile suit. ;* : ;* :Two linear induction-based weapons are attached to the lower back of the suit, when in use, each one moves forwards into the hips and extends the barrel for firing. Linear weapons fire solid rounds instead of beams, allowing them to be used to bypass anti-beam defences. ;* :Halcyon has two fixed anti-beam shields mounted on its forearms, not only can they generate defensive R Fields, but also holds multiple s. The field emitters are strong enough to allow the Halcyon to generate massive particle spheres when using the RISE System. :*' ' ::Five launchers are installed on each of Halcyon's shields, they are weapons designed to be wielded solely by Transcendants due their ability to control the weapons directly via metal commands. Each missile carries an explosive payload along with a condenser containing highly compressed SR particles. The missiles are equipped with the same propulsion system that are used by Peacekeeper bits, allowing them incredible agility and speed when fired and also contain a beam blade emitter on the front. The blade emitter can be used to break through defences and armour before detonating. When used to their full potential the missiles are capable of being controlled by the pilot in mid-deployment much like bits through RWCS, however, their small size makes them considerably harder to shoot down. ;* : ;* :Halcyon's main melee weapons are two single edged physical HIPaR blades, when needed they can be fitted together at the hilts to form a double-edged buster sword. :*''' ::A larger sword formed from two single-edged blades. The buster sword carries considerably more damage per swing due to its increased mass, but takes more effort to move. The sword is also wide enough to block incoming shots from beam rifles if positioned correctly. System Features ;*Assault Driver :Each of Halcyon's arms contain a set of dual Magnetoplasmadynamic Thrusters, allowing the pilot acces to brief bursts of enhanced power for swinging weapons or unarmed strikes. Each thruster is folded into the arm when not in use, exposing the underlying frame when deployed. ;*Drive Surge System : ;*EMBR Armour :Halcyon uses Electromagnetic Basic Reinforcement Armour to further enhance its durability, EMBR armour uses a series of electromagnetic rings to reinforce the structure of the armour they're contained in. While this does not help protect it from beam attacks, the armour reduces the impact from physical strikes. ;*N-TRAC III System : ;*Panopticon Sensor Suite :Most mobile suits direct the majority of their active sensors in a forward direction (or depending on where the head is pointing), while relying on secondary sensors on the body to monitor the remaining directions. However, as Halcyon's VECTOR System allows it to jump in any direction, it requires omnidirectional navigation data to plot a safe reentry point. As such, while the suit's primary sensors are still located in the head, the remaining sensor systems distributed throughout the body are far more powerful than those in other mobile suits. :Data collected by the Panopticon Suite is directly relayed to the pilot through the N-TRAC system, giving them a massively heightened spacial awareness when interfacing with the suit. Additionally, this works in concert with a Transcendant's own extrasensory abilities, increasing the suit's scanning potential well beyond the capabilities of most other machines. This does prevent individuals who cannot tolerate the intense mental stress from being able to fully pilot the Halcyon. Additionally, using a greater number of active sensors increases the Halcyon's energy signature, making it easier to detect from further away. ;*Remote Weapon Control System : ;*RISE System :Halcyon's wings can extend the subspace field used by the Storm Drive to temporarily produce a massive influx of Reichold particles. Unlike the Drive Surge System, using the RISE system creates a huge burst of particles within a very short amount of time, rather than increasing its rate of generation. The suit is unable to contain the sheer volume of particles produced, requiring it to almost immediately begin discharging once RISE is activated. However, Halcyon's frame is designed to channel the charged SR particles from the palms of its hands into an intricate Reichold Field, allowing the suit to generate a sphere of SR particles and throw it at a target. ;*VECTOR System :A system unique to Halcyon, in order to function properly the suit must reduce power to weapon systems and redirects it to the VECTOR System drive. When activated the suit can extended a subspace field around it (identical to the one formed inside its Storm Drive) and move through hyperspace at superluminal speed beforehand emerging in normal space. In order to be used most effectively it requires a fully awakened Natural Transcendant pilot using the N-TRAC System to control the machine and use the Panopticon Suite to accurately plot a destination. History Notes & Trivia See also Category:Gundam